cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragnablok
|date = unknown |link = |termin = |link2 = |status = Disbanded |statuscolor = Red |membertitle = Protector |members = Ragnarok |membertitle2 = Protectorates |members2 = |formermembertitle = |formermembers = |formermembertitle2 = Former Protectorates |formermembers2 = 57th Overlanders Aeonic Imperium Amazon Nation Apocalypse Aqua Defense Initiative Aquatic Coalition Front ARES Assassin Order Black Dragons Corporation of Serious Business Cronus DEATH Epicurean Equal Rights Alliance Eternal Clique Gravity Imperial Knights Mjollnir Order of Justice Organized Nations Entente Queen Anne's Revenge Rage Co. Republic of Allied Defenses United Earth Directorate World Association of Nuclear Genocide New Order of Norsemen The Empire of the New Evolution Voluspa Global Protection Force }} Ragnablok was a protectorate bloc which was created by Ragnarok. All alliances in it were protected by Ragnarok. Ragnablok Preamble In the interest of friendship, protection, and guidance the undersigned alliances agree to the following Protectorate-ODAP agreement. May our friendship continue to flourish, and our growth be mutual. Article I: Sovereignty It must be understood that all alliances remain sovereign and independent alliances. This Pact shall not infringe on the sovereignty of the signatories and shall serve to only embody the friendship and trust amongst the signatory alliances. Article II: Peace, Respect, and Friendship Members of the signatory alliances agree to coexist in a state of peace. Alliance will under no circumstances engage in military actions against each other. Also, no signatory alliance shall engage in acts of espionage against the other alliances, nor shall they knowingly and willfully render aid and/or intelligence to known enemies of the other. All alliances will remain respectful towards each other at all times and any differences will be handled via private discussion. The membership of each signatory alliance commit to remaining civil towards each other at all times, particularly in public channels, but also in private. III. Protection and Defense In the event that any signatory alliance is attacked, all signatory members are encouraged though not required to provide aid via military and financial means except for Ragnarok who assumes responsibility for the well-being of all of the undersigned members. An attack on any of the undersigned protectorates will be considered an attack on Ragnarok. Ragnarok will attempt to resolve such an issue on the behalf of the protectorates through diplomatic means before force is ever used. IV. Optional Aggression All signatories will have the option if they so desire to assist any other signatory with an offensive military action in any manner they see fit. No signatory will be required to assist any other signatory with an offensive military action, though it is encouraged to help in any way possible. V. Aid and Progress Ragnarok will aid their protectorates when able to help them grow as alliances. Ragnarok also assumes the responsibility for the success and growth of their protectorates and will offer all the assistance and guidance that it can provide. VI. War and Treaty Signing The undersigned protectorates agree to alert Ragnarok if they have decided to go on the offensive towards another alliance within 48 hours of doing so. The undersigned protectorates will never declare war on another alliance without first discussing it with Ragnarok leadership. The undersigned protectorates will also contact Ragnarok before signing any treaties with other alliances and will discuss such decisions with them. VII. Merging and Disbandment In the sad event that any of the protectorates decides they can no longer function as an alliance, the undersigned agree to contact Ragnarok leadership. If possible disbandment is an option, the undersigned agree to contact Ragnarok within 24 hours to discuss other options. Ragnarok agrees to do everything they can to help their protectorates avoid such a fate. IX. Termination of Membership The undersigned alliances may leave at any time, but in doing so it is understood that it will also void all terms and obligations of this pact. Such a cancellation requires a 48 hour cancellation period after notification before the articles contained within are void. All signatories agree to strict non-aggression during this cancellation period. Ragnarok may expel a member for violation of both the spirit and letter of this pact. Should any protectorate feel they have outgrown the need for protection and assistance from Ragnarok, the parties will discuss a possible upgrade. Signed for Ragnarok, *Van Hoo III, Emperor of Ragnarok *Werner Hoffman, Regent *Supreme Kaiser SNH, Regent *TailsK, High Chancellor *Chairman Hal, Vice Chancellor *Snipah, Prime Minister *rishnokof, Vice Minister Signed for Eternal Clique (EC), *PrototyoeRuler, The Stoned **Eternal Triumvir *Azreal, The Unforgiven **Eternal Triumvir *Finnish Commie, The Red Eminence **Eternal Triumvir Eternal Clique disbanded in January, 2009. Signed for Apocalypse, *Bad Omen - Emperor *King Pomi - Horseman of Internal Affairs *Ghostlin - Horseman of Foreign Affairs *Pokeikon - Horseman of War Apocalypse upgraded with RoK on the 16th of March, 2009. Signed for ARES, *Joe Stupid- President *Barix9- Vice-President and Imperial Magistrate of NAMBLA *Draov- Director of Internal Affairs *Flameman- Director of Defense *FireAndThePassion- Director of Finance *Bob Illyani- Director of Recruitment *v0.0v Viceroy of Human Trafficking ARES upgraded with RoK on the 30th of December, 2008. Signed for the Republic of Allied Defenses (RAD), *Mr. Bill, Emperor *Good Master Hakai, Right Hand Man *Comrade Josh, Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch Me I want to be Dirty, Director of Interior Design *Caliph, Director of Hippie Love *nuhotness, LOLUDED Director of War *Thomas Jackson, Director of Pimpin' *ty649608, Director of Bling *Krachenpie, Hot-N-Spicy Director of Pink *GreeDy, Director of The Forcee Republic of Allied Defenses upgraded with RoK in July 2009 Signed for Black Dragons, *James Maximus, Dark Flame *Franz Ferdinand, Dark Flame *Starkiller, Dark Flame BD disbanded and urged it's members to merge into TSI or RoK on the 22nd of January, 2008. Signed for DEATH, *Lord Derfel, Grand Marshal *Adonis Adaro, Grand Marshal *Asdam90, Grand Marshal D.E.A.T.H. disbanded on March 7, 2009 Signed for the Corporation of Serious Business, *Magnum "Tigga Plz" Gundraw, Certainly Evil Officer - Tougher than a Bumblebee. *Rob26480 "Chubbs" Maiello, Magnumvirate Rent-A-Cop - Squeels like a Banshee. *Jotti Frenchie Lestache, Magnumvirate Diplopath - Armed Stachery to Guarantee. *Porksaber Pony McGee, Magnumvirate Commander-In-Briefs - Banned from Northern Tennessee. *KingOfHeroes, Magnumvirate Sleepover Bandit - Absent to a Tolerable Degree. The Corporation of Serious Business merged into ARES on January 13, 2009. Signed for Aquatic Coalition Front, *lonewolfe2015 (Temporary Supreme High Council) The Aquatic Coalition Front graduated in March of 2009. Signed for Cronus, *Captain Ian ~ Admiral *General Justin ~ Vice Admiral *Lottario ~ Commodore Cronus disbanded on March 10, 2009 Signed for Queen Anne's Revenge, *Craig, Pirate King *Lonpeo, Terror of the Seas Queen Anne's Revenge disbanded on the 6th of February, 2009. Signed for the World Association of Nuclear Genocide (WANG), *Chancellor Care Bear *Minister of Defense Blackbeard007 The World Association of Nuclear Genocide merged into the Federation of Buccaneers on March 6, 2009 Signed for Amazon Nation, *Randalla, of The HiElands (Queen), *Amarynth, of Caspysia (Queen's Consort, Council) *Larethiel, of Havalas (Council) Amazon Nation upgraded with RoK on the 30th of October, 2009. Signed for Mjollnir, *Mykep, Emperor *Penkala, Triumvir of Diplomacy / Triumvir of Defense *Brother Kane, Triumvir of Advancement / Triumvir of Defense Mjollnir merged into ARES. Signed for Assassin Order, *Mustakrakish II, Al Mualim *Orange Trousers, Scholar of Defensive Action *SoC Scotty, Scholar of Finance Assassin Order merged to form Asgaard. Signed for the Imperial Knights, *Cool3atool - Emperor of the Imperial Knights Imperial Knights merged to form The Coalition Signed for Gravity, *Xenn, Echo of Internal Affairs *Sovereign Dixie, Echo of Foreign Affairs *J.L. Chamberlain, Echo of War *kev211, Interim Echo of Communications Gravity disbanded in September, 2009. Signed for United Earth Directorate, *Roofus, Head of Government and State *King Death II, The Peoples Representative *Chemicalblvd, Head of Intelligence *Idaeus of Veridas, Minister of Internal Affairs *sk8r1437, Chief of Staff UED was suspended from the bloc for engaging in conduct unbecoming a Ragnablok member on Nov. 25, 2009 Signed for Aqua Defense Initiative, *John Warbuck- Founder, Lord High Sentinel *Yuurei- Founder, Lord of Foreign Affairs *JDorian- Founder, Lord of Finance *Archon Daverin- Founder, Lord of Internal Affairs *Andover- Lord of Defense, Sentinel *Magister Populi- Founder, Sentinel ADI upgraded with RoK on the 30th of October, 2009. Signed for Rage Company, *Triumvirate: Comrade Goby, StOAKEd, Nigras *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Caustic *Minister of Internal Affairs: Sputnik *Minister of Finance: Deez Nuts *Minister of War: Raging Chaos Rage Company upgraded with RoK on the 15th of October, 2009. Signed for Aeonic Imperium, * Triumvir of External Affairs - Aeternalis (statesman28) * Triumvir of Interior Affairs - Secter7 * Triumvir of War - Anansi Aeonic Imperium disbanded in Feburary 2010. Signed for NOON, * WolfsPride * KalLaba * Flyskate * Capt. Tabor NOON upgraded to MDoAP on the 25th of July, 2010 Signed for The Empire of the New Evolution *Emperor Feroz *John Winthrop - Marshall of Foreign Affairs *Mr Ironclad - Ruling Council TENE (1st) merged with Ragnarok in January 2011. Signed for The 57th Overlanders * Captain Veneke * Lieutenant Lord Panda * Sergeant Roosterton Signed for Voluspa * Thoth, Head Triumvir * JD252, Triumvir of Interior Affairs * President Ziggy, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs Signed for the Global Protection Force * Colonel Brick, Secretary General * Sirchinny, Minister of Foreign Affairs * xR1 Fatal Instinct, Minister of Defense * Cress, Minister of Finance Gallery ragnabloc-banner.png|Original Banner Ragnabloc-imp2copy.png|Banner till 7 January 2009 Ragnablok080109.png|7 January 2009 - 8 February 2009 Ragnabloc050209.png|Banner which was created but was never used Ragnablok080209.png|9 February 2009 - 15 February 2009 Ragnabloc021509.png|15 February 2009 - 14 June 2009 Ragnabloc-140609.png|Current Banner ANShield.png|Amazon Nation ApocShield.png|Apocalypse ACFshield.png|Aquatic Coalition Front ARESShield.png|Ascended Republic of Elite States AOshield.png|Assassin Order BDShield.png|Black Dragons CronusShield.png|Cronus CSBShield.png|Corporation of Serious Business DEATHShield.png|Dominions of Empires Aligned Through Honour ECShield.png|Eternal Clique MjShield.png|Mjollnir Oblivionshield.png|Oblivion (Never became a member alliance) ONEShield.png|Organized Nations Entente QARShield.png|Queen Anne's Revenge RADShield.png|Republic of Allied Defenses WANG.png|World Association of Nuclear Genocide IKshield.png‎|Imperial Knights GravityShield.png‎|Gravity UEDShield.png|United Earth Directorate See also Category:Ragnablok Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups Category:Ragnarok Category:Protectorate blocs